1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intersection apparatus for automotive toys, a toy track for automotive toys, a point control apparatus for automotive toys, and method of controlling automotive toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of automotive toys such as toy cars which are adapted to run on previously prepared running ways (tracks) in a limited location are driven, an intersection or intersections are normally used.
Automotive toys can enter the conventional intersection from any ways at any time. During passage of an automotive toy on an intersection, therefore, another automotive toy happens to enter the intersection, creating a problem that the latter would collide the former, resulting in breakage of the toys and/or interruption of the play with the automotive toys.
Further, the automotive toys of this kind travel only on the predetermined running ways. This makes the play monotonous and thus this makes the play less interesting.